A Choice
by DysonsGirl
Summary: Sookie has a bad night of work and Terry comes to her rescue in more than one way... Always wondered what would happen if Terry and Sookie had a chance
1. Chapter 1

It was a friday night at Merlotte's and it was pretty busy tonight. Now usually that don't matter one way or another. This particlar Friday night was my night from hell. I had to come a couple hours early, apparently Arlene called out cause she was sick and Dawn walked out in the middle of her shift. Sam had called Tara in to cover the car but of course Tara being no good with people Sam sent her home. Jessica was still training so she was slow. So basically it was me and Holly covering the front of house.

The Kitchen was backed up, Lafyatte and Big Jon were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Sam was at the bar trying to get drinks made and I was running back and forth from table to bar. Once the bar was empty I walked over to the bar and said , " This is the night from hell, We need some more help Merlotte. You need to call Terry."

Sam and me exchanged a look and he said, " You Know Terry isn't good with a lot of people.I don't need Terry freaking out when we are this busy."

I scoffed at Sam and said, " Sam Merlotte , We need help. I am so close to walking out it's not even funny."

Sam and me just looked at each other for another couple of seconds then I grabbed the phone from the bar and dialed Terry's Number. It rang once and a voice said " Terry Belleflur."

I breathed a sigh of relief and said, " Terry it's Sookie, We need you at the bar. Arlene's out sick and Dawn walked out in the middle of her shift and Tara pissed a bunch of people off so Sam had to send her home. Me and Holly are so close to walking out and Sam's being stubborn."

Terry then said, " Sure Thing Cher, Hang on for 15 and I'll be there" and we both hung up.

I sneered at Sam, slammed the phone down on the bar and got back to my tables. It semed like it took forever but everyone finally got their food and for the moment everyone was ok. I was clearing off one of my tables when Terry walked through the door , he walked by me and I gave him a light kiss on the cheek and he headed to the bar and to Sam.

Terry was red haired, though when he needed a shave I could tell his whiskers were spent a lot of time outside but his skin never really tanned . It got a rough, reddned looked, which made the scars on his left cheek stand out more clearly.

Terry walked back over and started helping me clear off tables, he smiled and said " what was the kiss for? Not that I wasn't honored" then he raised his eyebrows.

I laughed and said " For coming in and saving our asses."

Terry winked at me then we finished clearing off a couple tables then Terry went behind the bar and started helping Sam get drinks. I went around and checked on my tables. I went over to the bar to grab some beers for a table when I past a table a guy grabbed my butt. I just brushed it off more people were starting to come in and I had to much shit still to do.

Sam was still handling bar with Terry's help, Big jon and Lafyatte were still running around in the kitchen. Jessica was having trouble with one of her tables. I walked over to the table and Sookie said, " What seems to be the problem here?"

The yound man said, " This waitress is too damn slow, what the hell is taking so long with the food."

Jessica looked like she was inches away from walking out. I took a deep breath and said , " Sir we are plum busy tonight and the kitchen is backed up and pushing out orders as fast as you can. Just be patient and your food will be out as quick as you can."

The young man and woman stood up, and the young woman said, " To hell with this little hick town bar" and they stormed out of the bar.

Jessica stormed out the back door and it took all of me not to tell Sam Merlotte to shove it and walk the hell out and let this night of hell end. I took a deep breath and made my way to the kitchen and said, " Laf cancel order for table 10, they walked the hell out."

I made my back to my tables and checked drinks and checking on my tables food. I was on my way back to the bar to grab beers for one of my tables. I was waiting on Sam to get my beers when a guy came up behind me and said, " How about a drink Darlin'."

I was so not fucking in the mood for this shit tonight. I spun around and said, " Does it look like I need a drink, I'm working. Go take a hike soI can get back to work.

The guy moved a little closer till he was right up against me. Just as the guy was about to grab me around the waist there was a noise behind me and the bar was silent, you could hear a pin drop. I turned around and Terry had the guy's head pinned down to a nearby table and his arm behind his back. The entire bar was staring at Terry .

Terry said in a stern voice " I believe you owe this lady an apology."

The young man laughed , trying to act tough around his friends. Terry barley tightened his grip on his arm and the young man started groaning and trying to get free. Terry grabbed his other arm and tightned his grip and the young man said " I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean any harm."

Terry let his one arm go and dragged him by the other arm , straight out the front door of the bar. I just stood there like I was frozen watching Terry drag this guy like he was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

I was running through what happened in my mind. I was pulled outta my thought by a pair of rough hands on my shoulders . Terry looked at me with concern on his face and said " You ok Cher."

Took me a minute to process the only thing I could do was nod like a total idiot, turn and give Terry a hug. The noise finally started returing to the bar and we both went back to work like nothing happened. The next time I went to the bar Sam looked at me with concern but I just smiled at him and took some drinks to a table. I couldn't have been happier when the bar started emptying out about 8:00pm.

Terry helped me clean off all my tables and wipe them down and put the tips in my apron. I nodded to Sam and walked out the back door and took a break. I took off my apron and set it on one of the empty tables that sam put out back for people to sit on. I couldn't help but to think about what happened and how Terry helped me.

Terry didn't really have a lot of friends because most people think he's a little weird. Terry was in a bad war, and he exsisted narrowly on goverment disability of some kind. He'd been wounded, captured and held prisioner for two years. He had a hard life, and being around a lot of people was hard for him. Although he did come in for Sam when he asked and he did help out in the kitchen and fix something if it was broken.

I was pulled outta my train of thought when someone sat next to me, it was Terry. Terry smiled at me and said " You ok Sook?"

I put my arm on his knee , smiled and said " I'm ok Terry, Thank you for what you did."

Terry kissed my forehead, nodded then said " Where's your car at?"

Terry wasn't big on making a big deal outta stuff that's why he changed the subject. I laughed and said " Had to put it in the shop, it needs a new Alternator. Jason dropped me off, Can't wait till I get my car back."

We sat in Silence for a few mintues and Terry said " You're a beautiful girl Sook, I would hate for something to happen to you."

I couldnt help but to put my head on his knee, I could feel him put his chin on my head. We sat there in comfortable silnce , just enjoying each other's company. Sam walked came out the back door and Terry Instantly stood up and headed back inside. Sam looked at me with a worried look, I got up, and walked over to him. I smiled my famous everything is great smile and headed back into the bar.

I put my self on Auto-pilot for the rest of the night. I went through all the motions of taking orders and carrying them to the right tables, refilling pitchers of beer, popping my tips in my pockets and wiping up spills. I couldn't help but to glance at Terry through the rest of my shift.

To be totally honest I never thought about Terry in a romantic sense before but looking at him through out my shift doing various things. I couldn't help but wonder why Terry didn't have a woman waiting on him at home. I mean yes Terry did have his faults but he was always sweet to me. Not to mention he's helped me and a couple other waitress with some difficult customers.

She was still in her own train of thought when she bumped into someone and was pulled out my thought. The guy at the bar turned around and thank god it was my brother Jason. Jason was used to me being a klutz, he hugged me and said " You ever look where your going Sook."

She then said, " What the hell are you doing here, I ain't off of work yet Jason."

Sam handed Jason some take out and some random chick walked up beside and put her arm around his waist. Typical of my brother to find some random chick and take her home. My brother was a total ass and a man horror and let me down constantly .


	3. Chapter 3

I was running through what happened in my mind. I was pulled outta my thought by a pair of rough hands on my shoulders . Terry looked at me with concern on his face and said " You ok Cher."

Took me a minute to process the only thing I could do was nod like a total idiot, turn and give Terry a hug. The noise finally started returing to the bar and we both went back to work like nothing happened. The next time I went to the bar Sam looked at me with concern but I just smiled at him and took some drinks to a table. I couldn't have been happier when the bar started emptying out about 8:00pm.

Terry helped me clean off all my tables and wipe them down and put the tips in my apron. I nodded to Sam and walked out the back door and took a break. I took off my apron and set it on one of the empty tables that sam put out back for people to sit on. I couldn't help but to think about what happened and how Terry helped me.

Terry didn't really have a lot of friends because most people think he's a little weird. Terry was in a bad war, and he exsisted narrowly on goverment disability of some kind. He'd been wounded, captured and held prisioner for two years. He had a hard life, and being around a lot of people was hard for him. Although he did come in for Sam when he asked and he did help out in the kitchen and fix something if it was broken.

I was pulled outta my train of thought when someone sat next to me, it was Terry. Terry smiled at me and said " You ok Sook?"

I put my arm on his knee , smiled and said " I'm ok Terry, Thank you for what you did."

Terry kissed my forehead, nodded then said " Where's your car at?"

Terry wasn't big on making a big deal outta stuff that's why he changed the subject. I laughed and said " Had to put it in the shop, it needs a new Alternator. Jason dropped me off, Can't wait till I get my car back."

We sat in Silence for a few mintues and Terry said " You're a beautiful girl Sook, I would hate for something to happen to you."

I couldnt help but to put my head on his knee, I could feel him put his chin on my head. We sat there in comfortable silnce , just enjoying each other's company. Sam walked came out the back door and Terry Instantly stood up and headed back inside. Sam looked at me with a worried look, I got up, and walked over to him. I smiled my famous everything is great smile and headed back into the bar.

I put my self on Auto-pilot for the rest of the night. I went through all the motions of taking orders and carrying them to the right tables, refilling pitchers of beer, popping my tips in my pockets and wiping up spills. I couldn't help but to glance at Terry through the rest of my shift.

To be totally honest I never thought about Terry in a romantic sense before but looking at him through out my shift doing various things. I couldn't help but wonder why Terry didn't have a woman waiting on him at home. I mean yes Terry did have his faults but he was always sweet to me. Not to mention he's helped me and a couple other waitress with some difficult customers.

She was still in her own train of thought when she bumped into someone and was pulled out my thought. The guy at the bar turned around and thank god it was my brother Jason. Jason was used to me being a klutz, he hugged me and said " You ever look where your going Sook."

She then said, " What the hell are you doing here, I ain't off of work yet Jason."

Sam handed Jason some take out and some random chick walked up beside and put her arm around his waist. Typical of my brother to find some random chick and take her home. My brother was a total ass and a man horror and let me down constantly .


End file.
